Happy Birthday, Mother!
by nanashimai
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Kaa-san!" Bagi Shizuka, menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama anak-anaknya lebih baik dari ribuan hadiah yang ia terima. Sendou Family. Oneshot.


**(4/27) hari ulang tahun ibu saya, makanya saya pingin buat fic yang temanya family ;w; tapi entah kenapa jadinya gajes dan suram begini _(:'3/**

**fic ini di urut dari episode 0 (sebelum aichi ketemu kai), S1, Asia Circuit, Link Joker, dan Legion Mate c:**

**i don't own cardfight! vanguard c:**

* * *

"_Kaa-san_, selamat ulang tahun!"

Shizuka Sendou menemukan dirinya sendiri tersenyum pada dua anak kecil dihadapannya—satu berambut biru yang lebih tua, dan satu berambut jingga—yang tengah membawa sebuah kue kecil yang biasa ditunjukkan di toko kue manapun; bentuknya bulat, dan bagian atas dipenuhi oleh krim dan buah stroberi. Di tengah kue tersebut, terdapat sebuah cokelat berbentuk persegi dengan tulisan, "Selamat ulang tahun!".

Wanita berambut biru panjang itu mengelus kepala kedua anaknya dengan lembut, kemudian menerima kue tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Anak-anaknya dengan senang mengikutinya ke ruang makan, kemudian duduk di sekitar kue itu, berharap ibunya akan memotong manisan tersebut dan langsung membagikannya pada mereka.

(Dia mengabaikan protes dari anaknya yang tertua, yang mengatakan kalau kue itu untuknya dengan mulut sudah penuh dengan air liur).

"_Kaa-san_," Anaknya yang berambut pirang, Emi, berseru sambil mengacungkan serangkai bunga mawar merah, "Untuk Kaa-san! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Dengan senang hati, Shizuka menerima rangkaian bunga itu dan sekali lagi mengelus kepala Emi, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji akan memberikannya sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya nanti.

Emi tersenyum riang, sebelum berbalik pada kakaknya yang berambut biru. "Ayo, Aichi!"

Aichi berjalan selangkah, tangannya tersembunyi di belakang, sepertinya menyembunyikan hadiah darinya dengan sebuah senyum gugup.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Kaa-san_." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya; sebuah cincin plastik dengan hiasan bunga di atasnya. "A-Aku tidak tahu kalau _Kaa-san_ akan menyukainya atau tidak..."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Aichi." Shizuka menerima cincin mungil—yang tidak akan cocok di jari manapun—dan mencium kening anaknya. "Terima kasih, Aichi."

Anak laki-lakinya tersenyum lebar, menerima erangan tidak puas dari Emi yang tidak mendapat ciuman di kening seperti kakaknya. Tentu saja Shizuka memberikannya pada Emi dengan senang hati.

Ketiga keluarga Sendou-pun akhirnya berkumpul di depan meja makan, dengan Shizuka berada di antara kedua anaknya dengan sebuah pisau, sibuk memotong kue tersebut dengan potongan yang sempurna untuk kedua anaknya. Di hari ulan tahunnya pun, dia tidak peduli jika dia tidak mendapat hadiah maupun kue apapun. Asalkan dia bisa melihat senyum buah hatinya seperti ini, dia tidak masalah.

.

.

.

Aichi mengurung dirinya lagi dalam kamar.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia melakukannya—hanya keluar untuk mandi dan makan, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada keluarganya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan murung, atau terkadang dia hanya tersenyum sendiri dan tertawa dengan suara aneh dan rendah. Hal ini tentu membuat resah Emi dan Shizuka—terutama Shizuka, yang tanpa sadar mulai menanti datangnya ulang tahunnya, yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Shizuka berdiri di depan pintu kamar Aichi. Di balik pintu itu tidak terdengar suara apapun, dan Shizuka menyimpulkan kalau anak laki-lakinya sedang tertidur. Dia bersandar di pintu kayu tersebut—permukaannya terasa begitu dingin, atau hanya perasaannya saja?—dan dia membisik, "Aichi, kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun Shizuka melanjutkan, "...Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita pada kami. Kami selalu berada di sisimu."

Dia langsung beranjak tanpa menunggu jawaban, sama sekali tidak mencurigai kalau Aichi tidak berada di dalam kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Aichi seolah kembali ke dirinya sebelumnya. Dia berbicara penuh semangat seperti biasa, bahkan ikut merayakan ulang tahun Shizuka dengan semangat, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Shizuka merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri, barulah ia menyadari betapa hangatnya ulang tahunnya sebelumnya, ketika masih bersama dengan anak-anaknya.

Dia mendesah. Kartu ucapan yang dikirim oleh anak-anaknya dari luar negeri ia biarkan tergeletak di atas meja makan, yang terasa begitu sepi ketika dia menghabiskan waktu makan malam seorang diri. Shizuka seharusnya tahu dia akan berpisah dengan anaknya suatu saat nanti, ketika mereka menginjak usia dewasa dan memiliki seseorang yang penting dalam hidup mereka. Dia hanya tidak menduga kalau dia akan merasakannya secepat ini.

Ketika kedua anaknya kembali dari perjalanan mereka membawa oleh-oleh dan berbagai hadiah—terlambat, memang, tapi Shizuka sedang tidak peduli—langsung saja dia menarik kedua anak-anaknya ke dalam pelukannya, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan melindungi mereka dan selalu berada di sisi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Shizuka menemukan Aichi duduk di depan pintu keluar, tengah mengenakan sepatunya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. Dan, walaupun putranya sedang membelakanginya sekarang, Shizuka bisa tahu kalau Aichi sedang kesulitan dan begitu sedih sekarang.

Mungkin karena cuaca, Shizuka menyimpulkan. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca tidak pernah terlihat baik hingga Shizuka enggan mengeluarkan baju yang telah dicuci dan futon, tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan dua kali karena hujan turun.

"_Kaa-san_," Aichi berbalik, menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Kemudian dia meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kaa-san."

Shizuka mengernyit, dan sebelum dia bisa membalas, Aichi sudah melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya sekarang, walaupun ulang tahun Kaa-san besok." Dan ketika Aichi melepaskan tangannya, Shizuka merasa kalau anak laki-lakinya akan meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

"Besok, akan kusiapkan makanan favoritmu." Wajah Shizuka berubah serius, menatap Aichi seperti ketika menimbang apakah akan mengizinkan Aichi pergi ke Singapura atau tidak. "Kau harus kembali secepatnya dan bantu Emi dan ibu membuatnya, oke?"

Aichi tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, _Kaa-san_."

Dia menyaksikan Aichi berbalik memunggunginya, kemudian membuka pintu dan menutup pintu dengan pelan di belakangnya.

Shizuka kemudian kembali melakukan hal yang sebelumnya tengah ia lakukan; memandangi langit melalui jendela, menunggu awan gelap yang menutupi langit biru menghilang. Dia harus cepat-cepat menjemur baju-baju yang sudah ia cuci. Anak-anaknya membutuhkan baju-baju tersebut untuk digunakan.

Lagipula, ketika langit sudah kembali cerah, Aichi akan pulang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi batinnya yakin akan hal itu.

Namun ketika langit kembali menjadi cerah, Aichi tidak pernah kembali.

.

.

Di suatu ketika, dia terbangung di sebuah tempat yang begitu gelap. Namun untuk suatu alasan, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang familiar akan tempat yang suram ini.

Keberadaan seorang anak laki-laki di hadapannya-lah yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan ini, sepertinya.

Shizuka tidak mengenal anak itu, namun ketika mata biru anak itu—yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan matanya sendiri—bertemu dengannya dan tersenyum padanya, dia merasa ingin sekali memeluk anak itu dan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Dia begitu merindukan anak itu hingga merasa bisa menangis kapan saja jika berada di sekitarnya.

Anak itu berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian memberinya sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman. Begitu nyaman hingga Shizuka memeluknya balik, takut kehangatan itu akan meninggalkannya jika dia tidak menangkap kehangatan itu satu detik saja.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Anak itu mendongak, kemudian tersenyum hangat, "Aku mencintaimu, _Kaa-san_."

Baru saja dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dia merasakan dirinya terhisap oleh sebuah lubang hitam yang besar. Sedikit demi sedikit kehangatan anak itu mulai meninggalkannya, hingga dia merasakan pelukannya kosong dan terasa begitu dingin.

Begitu Shizuka membuka matanya, dia telah kembali di ruangannya. Kehangatan dari ruangan itu sudah tidak terasa di kulit Shizuka, yang kini hanya bisa merasakan dingin dan kosongnya dirinya tanpa kehangatan dari anak yang tidak ia kenal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
